


wait for me (and my cock)

by Anonymous



Category: GOT7
Genre: Come as Lube, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spit As Lube, implied marathon sex, minor hole stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: mark is leaving for the jungle and what else can they do other than have sweet, sweet, desperate sex.





	

when the boys were getting ready for their next schedule, mark was packing up his things to bring to the jungle. youngjae was beside him, walking stiff and slow trying to help the older man to make sure everything was in order. he was rattling off non stop about souvenirs he wanted from new zealand and how lame time zones can be. 

they were both avoiding the topic; they both knew how much they hated this. they were going to be separated from each other for the first time like, for god's sake, they had only started dating two months ago. obviously, this was a bad idea. 

youngjae stopped talking for a moment, appearing to be deep in thought and mark stopped packing his things to stare at the younger man. they didn't have much time as they both have their own plans today - youngjae and the boys had music show to attend while mark was supposed to reach the airport in four hours time. after few minutes of silence, mark got up and went out of their room to tell the other boys to leave first. 

he continued while smiling apologetically to the managers, "youngjae and i will go a bit later." and slammed the door shut. 

youngjae jumped from the bed and cried out as they crashed together, a short and sharp needy sound mark knew all too well. his boy was desperate and it was taking everything in him not to cry helplessly. mark was no better. he was groaning into youngjae's mouth - hungry for more, hungry to just _take_ all of it. he wrapped his legs around youngjae to press their heated bodies closer and let his hands wander to youngjae's ass, cupping them hard while rubbing their clothed cocks to get some friction. but it was not enough. not for the both of them. mark's fingers then pressed between youngjae's ass, rubbing the jeans into the cleft of his ass and youngjae whined into mark's neck. 

"youngjae," mark groaned while reaching between them to uncuff both of their jeans. "babe," youngjae whined again, low in his throat. "i know you're sore, i won't put it in." mark caressed youngjae's swollen hole through his jeans, "just. show me?" he kissed the younger man's hair, "yeah? let me see." 

youngjae nodded furiously, unable to let out any word. mark pulled their jeans down to their thighs and rolled youngjae to his knees with his hips high up for mark to view. 

there were noises outside their room - probably the boys getting ready to leave. someone knocked on their door and shouted, "mark, if youngjae can't dance later i'm gonna go to nz personally and kill you." it was jackson and mark snorted at the remark. he almost felt sorry for youngjae when he saw a blush creeping up to youngjae's neck but he was too turned on to even think of anything else. 

mark soothed youngjae's back gently with his right hand, hoping the boy would stop feeling too embarrassed while his left finger probed into the sticky cheeks searching for the proof he left yesterday. youngjae's hole was abused so much last night and this morning too, leaving the opening shiny and slick. but what surprised mark was when he felt his cum still fully inside. 

youngjae must have known what mark was thinking when he felt the finger stopped moving. "--didn't wash it. didn't want to." youngjae exhales loudly when mark's finger tapped on his prostate, "want to feel you, always. always in me." youngjae then reached back and held his ass cheeks open wantonly, finger rubbing along the slit beside mark's finger. 

mark groaned loudly and let out a breathless, "fucking hell, jae." 

youngjae hummed and clenched then unclenched his ass, eager to drive mark crazier. youngjae inserted two of his fingers on either side of his hole- stretching and presenting his ass even more for mark to see clearly. 

"please." 

"yeah," mark breathed. "stay just like that." mark dived in then, starting with few flicks of his tongue along the slit. when he heard youngjae let out a choked sob, he stabbed his tongue inside, sucking the hole hungrily. mark teased it a few more times, licking at the cleft and around the edges and then sucking it again. 

youngjae's fingers tightened their grip to open up more for mark and moved his ass back and forth as mark thrust his tongue in and out. "hyung, please. in me." 

"hmm?" mark questioned while lapping at the cum drooling out. it drove youngjae absolutely insane. 

youngjae let down his hands to his sides limply while he truly sobbed, body shaking and eyes welling. "please get in me. your cock-- please." 

mark smirked and licked the outside again- taking his time to tease the younger boy. "hey. remember our first time?" he circled his thumb around the spit drenched hole. "i didn't even touch your cock. i just put it in. you were so out of it," mark let his thumb dipped in, "you came after only a few thrusts," he chuckled, "remember how greedy you were? remember how greedy this hole was?" he paused, "still is?" 

youngjae hissed when two fingers went in replacing the thumb and mark pull out both fingers to spit into the hole, trying to slick it more. mark then plunged his fingers in and out again all the while scissoring them to make it looser for what was to come. 

when it was time, mark took his cock in his hand. the head of his cock was wet with precum so he rubbed it against youngjae's gaped opening. "you'll come again like that, i figured. when i come back home after a week, your hole will be tight again and i'll be the one to make it loose again." 

youngjae whimpered at the thought that he was not allowed to play with his ass while mark was gone. 

the head of mark's cock was getting stickier and he smeared it around until it got caught at the edges of youngjae's puffy hole, pulling at the wrinkled skin making youngjae gasped. 

"when i come home," mark promised, his voice unsteady as youngjae's hole kissed his cock and tried to suck it eagerly inside, "i won't say anything to you. i'll just slick my cock and slide it right in." youngjae groaned at the image. "i'll use your ass so good, babe," god, he was so turned on. "like this." 

youngjae shivered when mark finally pushed his cock inside him. his hot tender hole clenched hard around mark's cock as he came and mark came too, filling him to the brim again.

**Author's Note:**

> [mark's voice] finished!


End file.
